Infiltration of Shanghai
Infiltration of Shanghai是 战地4社区测试环境 中的一个多人地图。这是一个稍微修改版的上海之围，被设置在前一天晚上的围攻与更高的重点步兵战斗和隐身。 地图于2015年2月6日在战地4社区测试环境开始测试。不像也在CTE测试的最终反击地图，地图计划通过对CTE的各个阶段的发展。[ 1 ]，尽管如此，在2016年3月11日DICE宣布战地4和CTE将不再有任何更新，任何未完成的内容将不会被添加到游戏。__TOC__ Overview Infiltration of Shanghai takes place the night before the full scale siege takes place. As a result, the map is very dark, with light only provided by the moon and the street lights already active in the city. This necessitates the use of Flash Lights, night vision weapon sights, and Hand Flares to effectively navigate the map. With such low visibility on the map, Suppressors also see heavy use to further increase stealth by avoiding being spotted on the minimap. The map's verticality has also been significantly reduced, with all elevators on the map having been shut off and neither faction having access to helicopters. Both factions instead have lighter vehicles, with MRAPs and Fast Attack Vehicles being particularly abundant alongside each team's IFV. Both teams also have access to PWCs, which can be useful for flanking across the bay to other objectives. A single MBT will spawn for whichever team controls on the skyscraper, making it a significantly contested point on the map. Conquest Flag layouts Equipment |light = *MRAP *M1161 ITV *2 Quad Bikes |ifv = *LAV-25 |boat = *2 PWCs}} |light = *ZFB-05 *LYT2021 *2 Quad Bikes |ifv = *ZBD-09 |boat = *2 PWCs}} Bases A: Residential Area Objective Alpha is the closest flag to the US deployment, and is located on the top floor of a two-story parking lot located between two apartment buildings. The top floor can be accessed by vehicle using a ramp on the south side of the lower level, and by foot using the stairwells in the eastern and western buildings and from the lower level. The flag's capture radius covers both floors but not the stairwells, so players have several places to hide in order to capture the base. An MRAP vehicle, the MRAP or ZFB-05, will spawn in the corner on the lower level for the team that controls the base. A power control box is located north of the objectives in the alley between the two L-shaped buildings. Interacting with this will cause the power to go out in the nearby areas, deactivating all lights, useful if the player's team wants to attempt a stealthy push on the Residential Area or the Metro. B: Metro [[Commander resources|'Commander Resource:']] Infantry Scan This part of the map, when underground, can prove problematic as the visibility is even poorer than usual. C: Skyscraper [[Commander resources|'Commander Resource:']] Cruise Missile The skyscraper no longer provides a high vantage point. The roof top is now out of bounds and the flag has been moved to the bottom floor of the skyscraper. Approaching the building using Personal Watercrafts or swimming has also changed, though to the attacker's advantage, as a layer of fog covers the water's surface and thus protects players in the water from being spotted easily. The skyscraper can not be taken down in this version as it's supposed to play out before the actual siege. D: Arcade 'Commander Resource: Vehicle Scan ' The arcade is a plaza that includes many walled-off areas, the largest being a car dealership. There are two floors to the arcade. This area is very lit up, and will act as a key area to be if you don't have access to flashlights or night vision sights. E: Restaurant The restaurant is a two-story building, similar to the arcade. It, too, has well lighting in the area, but it is not as visible as the arcade. Trivia *地图是大型征服。解放军控制了所有的旗帜。美国海军陆战队比PLA多50点兵力值。 *尽管改回正常的大型征服，当前版本中美国海军陆战队仍比PLA多50点兵力值。 *Infiltration of Shanghai 在CTE Battlelog中显示在最终反击的DLC中，尽管它不是这个DLC的一部分。 *地图的Levolution是在每个控制点一系列的开关控制电源，类似于目前的停车场和地铁之间。 Night map Patch #24 feedback - CTE Subreddit - Retrieved October 22, 2015 *在CTE 版本 No.176875 冬季补丁中, 服务器重新加入了Infiltration of Shanghai和Golmud Night 。 References